


Bumblebee x Windblade

by Bumbleswipe



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: F/M, Spark Sexual Interfacing (Transformers), Valve Fingering (Transformers), Valve Oral (Transformers), Valve Play (Transformers), Valve Plugs (Transformers)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29640927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumbleswipe/pseuds/Bumbleswipe
Summary: Windblade is helping Bumblebee get his memories back. What happens when they find some alone time memories between the two?
Relationships: Bumblebee & Windblade (Transformers)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Bumblebee x Windblade

***Warning: Lemon***

Windblade was helping Bumblebee remember who he was and all of his team mates with the Autobots and who were the Decepticons. Bumblebee was passing by on one of his memories and stopped when he noticed who it was. 

"Hey look! That's you" Bumblebee said with different Earth radio stations pointing at the memory pentagon with Windblade's face. 

"What were you doing that you had that face? Looks like... pleasure?" Bumblebee said as he chooses the memory file. 

"Bee.. Wait!" Windblade called out trying to stop him, but it was too late. They were already in the memory. 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

In the memory

~A-ah Bee.. That feels so good~ Windblade moaned. 

~F-frag Windblade I'm close~ Bumblebee said thrusting hard into Windblade. He looked down seeing Windblade's face of pure enjoyment and pleasure, having her optics in the back of her helm as Bumblebee pound into her. Windblade wrapped her stabilizers around Bumblebee's hips making him go faster and deeper into her. Bumblebee gave her a few more thrust and they both had their overload. 

"Ha Bee that was amazing" Windblade said and got closer to Bee and kissed him. 

End of memory

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

They both stared blankly and with wide optics at the memory, Bumblebee then turns around and looks at Windblade. 

"He he... We used to have our moments.." Windblade said blushing a deep blue. 

Both bots were taken out of Bee's processor and Bee quickly asked her. 

"We were doing it back there" Bee said with different voices from the radio. 

"Yeah.. we used to be very close before this war started, sometimes after, whenever we had the chance." Windblade said sheepishly looking to the side. She was then caught by surprise when Bee grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her in. 

"I always thought you were pretty ever since I laid my optics on you" Bee said with a song making Windblade smile. She then cuts the space between them and kisses him, making it short and sweet. Bee then brings her back in holding her helm, making the kiss passionate and intense. Bee started to push her against the walls of the ship they were using at the moment grabbing one of her thighs and bringing it up to his hip, firmly grasping her mesh aft. Windblade gets into the kiss and wraps her arms around Bee's neck to bring him closer. Bee started to take off his codpiece and hers, still kissing her. He then turns her around making her back face his chasis and her faceplate against the wall. Bumblebee then rips off her and his codpieces, showing her dripping wet valve ready for him. Bumblebee places his spike at her entrance and kisses her neck cables while removing her breast plates, exposing her chest. Bumblebee played with her nubs, squeezing and pinching them still kissing her neck cables. This making Windblade moan in pure pleasure. Bee then slams into her without warning making Windblade arch her back and placing her helm on Bee's shoulder blade, giving him easier access to keep kissing her neck cables and leaving markings. Bee started in a steady pace while grabbing one of her breast and one of her side of her hips. 

~Mmm Bee.. Just like old times, go faster~ Windblade said and Bee hold her tighter and started to make his pace faster. Bee almost instantly came when he looked down and saw Windblade's mesh like aft jiggling with ever thrust he gave her. Bumblebee threw his helm back in pure bliss. Windblade threw her arms back grabbing his helm and bringing him in for an intense and sloppy kiss. Bumblebee was on the verge of overloading and grabbed hold of Windblades breast and squeezed them, broke from the kiss and bit down on her shoulder. This bringing a wave of pure pleasure over both bots. With a few more thrust Bumblebee came inside and all over Windblades aft. Bumblebee backed up to see the view in front of him, still panting. 

Windblade was holding herself against the wall breathing hard as her overload shook her whole frame. Still having her aft perked up from Bee's position, she looked back at Bee over her shoulder with sexual eyes. 

"Bee.. amazing as always" Windblade said gasping in air as she was dizzy from her overload. She turns around and faces Bee, he gets closer and grabs her by the hips. 

"What a ride little gal" Bee exclaimed with his radio. 

"A ride indeed haha" Windblade said


End file.
